The End yet a lost cause
by Adelia Snape
Summary: Edward Gracey is hosting a masquerade ball in honor of his future Beloved Lilith Brandicorp. She unfortunately meets ends and also due to her being a beloved witch. But she causes unfortunate incidents to yet hers and Edwards life. What lies in store for this haunting romance.
1. The End

The end -

Tick Tick Tick the time strikes on the noises drawn out of the Gracey Manor. With laughter , dancing and music. But a romance story is soon becoming a tragedy.

Edward a lad only mere the age of 23 came from a high known trades family. Handsome and adored all around. He was a gentleman any women wish to have. Other man grew jealous. His love for arts and literature kept him occupied and journeys adventurous. He was also in the family business of being a wealthy landowner. But alas his heart only was for one. She was a beauty from miles around. Man lined up trying to court the young las. But she had a deep secret and a different social class. Lilith Brandicorpe was at yet a young age of 20. Women grew jealous of her youth and beauty. But alas Edward kept her secret close and loved her more then anything. They were perfect lovers They had met many times with in the town and Edward had met her through family trades. But during that time her secret was going to be the death of her. During that time the mid 18th century. At a famous gala always held at the Gracey manor. As the clock strikes closer to midnight.

Lilith had been getting ready to meet with Edward in the library. To celebrate their soon to make a fresh start recently found out She was a month into having his baby. Although nobody else knew but her own was excited to let him know. Lilith as well thought it be odd at first. But Edward was willing to do anything for her. She found her way through the crowd to the library. Jasmine and Mason close friends of Lilith's were there as well. They were just like Lilith. As they were enjoying the party they happened to overhear the conversation. Of Ramsley the butler talking to some of the other servants.

It had alerted Mason and Jasmine in worry for the sake of Lilith. Lilith never told them where she would be with Edward. It caused both of then to try and search for her. As Ramsley disappeared into the crowds. Edward had been getting ready for the gala. When he noticed that there was a scarlet waxed sealed letter that had slid under the door. Lilith had been sitting away from the party , a tad bit nervous. She had hoped the love letter would bring him to come meet her. But what she didn't know was it was switched.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Ramsley noticed she was in the library waiting. To fully put his plan into action. The masks were the perfect distraction. He walked over there startling her. She quickly got up and caught her breath.

" My dear don't be frightened I am only here to reassure you that the Mr. Gracey will be arriving shortly. He just wanted me to pass along the message." The butler said.

Lilith felt uneasy but she didn't know it was the butler. She thought it was just another one of the guest.

She replied ," Yes thank you. I appreciate you telling me that. Such a kind soul. "

Lilith had looked around hoping he would come in soon.

" M lady would you like a drink while you wait. " He said calmly trying not to cause a rouse.

" Might as well , please." She said looking over at him.

Ramsley turned and poured the wine into the cups. She wasn't paying attention. Ramsley slipped the posion that he hide into her cup of wine. He then turned to hand it to her.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick…..

Edward slowly examined the letter before he opened it. It was the wrong letter. But Edward had no idea what was about to happen. Both hearts beating fast. Edward began reading the letter.

Dearest Edward,

Despite our differences and the monstrous thoughts flowing through my life. I been told and fear your life would be ruined. Therefore I can't proceed with our plans to start fresh. I rather not grasp the thought what it could do to your reputation. Alas I myself have learned. My safety is to be close to an end. I fear I must take my own life as it strikes midnight. That way I don't risk your safety if my secret is found out. I will take it to my grave. The pain of me existing is unbearable.

Goodbye forever Lilith

Tick

Tick

Tick

The time was up for Lilith as She drank a sip of the wine that she had been didn't want to drink anymore , thinking it could harm the baby. She began to feel light headed shortly after taking a sip. Her stomach began to gain a blood pain. Death was approaching. Mason and Jasmine continued to search in a frantic pace. Edward rushed to find her as well. Lilith noticed Ramsley as he took a knife out of his coat. Even after he took his mask off to see her suffering. Facing her murder in the eyes. As he stabbed her. As well. Killing both the baby and her.

Tick

Tick

Tock

Time was up for Lilith collapsed as she landed on the floor between the couch and the desk. Ramsley had left the knife and made an escape through a secret passageway. Edward rushed through the entrance to the library. Hoping to not see what he just was about to see. His heart began to beat faster and faster. He saw a hand over by the couch. He slowly walked over. As he turned the couch. There she was dead as beauty can bring. He collapsed in agony and shock. Holding onto her. His heart shattered. He saw the knife that struck her. Jasmine and Mason came to late. They came in seeing Edward cradling Lilith dead body. An emotional heart loving lover vibes across the air.

Jasmine started crying. Mason comfort her in his arms. They knew something was coming. Jasmine looked at Mason. Then slowly walk over to Edward. He was grieving deeply. Mason felt tears shed behind his mask. Jasmine kneeled down next to him.

" Why did it have to end like this , I loved her willing to give up everything for is my world." He said burying his face into Lilith chest. Hoping to find a heartbeat. Suddenly there was a faint thump of the heart.

" She loved you so much Edward , I am confused myself on why this happened." She said trying not to tell him who really killed his beloved.

" Please save her , call a doctor do something I can't lose her." he said looking at Jasmine.

Jasmine raced over to Mason," I am gonna go grab help. Please take her upstairs in the meantime and get this house empty. I'll be back with a doctor as fast as I can."

Mason knew what that meant as Jasmine raced outside the house and mounted a horse. She rode as fast a she could. Edward managed to calm down. But only slight. Mason escorted Lord Edward out of the room with Lilith held close to him. He refused to let anyone else hold her. The party got quiet as they all watched the heart broken Man carry his dead lover up the stairs and Mason waited till Edward had gone down the hall. Before he turned on the stairs.

" Due to a incident we shall be ending the night with greatest regrets. Please don't take things personally but we need to have this taken care of right away."

Everyone all bowed and respectfully understood. Edward placed Lilith on his bed. He then took his hand and held onto hers. It was cold as ice. The pulse slowly disappearing. Mason noticed Ramsley had came into the room and watched over the two lovers. Mason felt angry towards him.

The doctors finally arrived. But it was the chief of their kind and the cleric elder. But Nobody knew that except Mason and Jasmine. The chief nodded for Edward needing to be escorted out of the room while they did their job. Ramsley escorted Edward out of the room. Peacefully thankfully. Edward walked out small tears still streaming down his face. He walked down and waited for the doctors to save her. He went into the library and sat at the desk. Edward did nothing but stare at the spot where his Lilith was found. Hours passed by and The chief looked at Mason and Jasmine.

" We will have to work quickly and get her to another capsule in the elf spirits coven. Jasmine my dear please take my message and word to Edward. That she has been passed on. Please Then I would like you both to come and meet us there Be sure your not followed as per rules."

Jasmine hesitated as they lifted the white sheet over Lilith. She had some color but not much. Jasmine then bowed. She then headed down the stairs as asked. Mason rushed and hugged her and reassured that everything would be alright.

" We can save her just takes she would want us to be stronger then this." Mason said looking at her.

Jasmine nodded and walked down into the Library where Edward still sat staring at the spot till he noticed she had been in the entrance looking at him. He quickly stood up and walked over to her.

" Jasmine , please tell me you bring great news and they were able to save her." proclaimed Edward.

Jasmine looked over at him and bite her lip. As she began to speak there was a pause. " I am so sorry my dear friend, they were not able to save her in time. I wish… I … "

Edward looked at her then noticed they were carrying Lilith under the white sheet. Her hand held onto the necklace he gave her. It was wrapped around her wrist and dangled. That was the only thing he could see. Edward grew so much grief. He yelled " Lilith no no no please god no!" he tried going after then but Mason and Adel held him back. Edward heart was completely broken and shattered. His head thinking why could she come with him. All these questions remained. They attended to bury Lilith among the hill of sunflowers. Where Edward first kiss Lilith. He was the last to leave. Placing lilacs on her grave. Only a few days later. What they didn't know was Lilith soul and entire being was placed with in another capsule. Almost as if resurrection. She just hadn't awaken. But due to the grief and heartbreak. Edward took his own life shortly after.


	2. The Fresh Start But no memories

Lilith had awaken in her new capsule. Had no memory or even knowing Edward was dead. I mean his death was many moons ago. It now was late 1800's. Almost 20 years later. She lived her life young and beautiful. Her parents ran the town. Due to her being a witch she was able to keep her youth. She woke up in her apartment home at her table. She often fell asleep writing about love and tragedy.

Lilith looked at the clock and noticed she was going to be late meeting Mason at their usual spot. Mason and her grown close together since the incident. Lilith quickly got up and changed into her get up for the day. She then grabbed her necklace that contained the lost memories. Mason and Jasmine used magic to conceal them in the necklace of Edward. She gently put it around her neck thinking it was just a plain necklace. She then grabbed her cloak and basket.

Looking back at her small apartment and then headed out into the town. There were rumors around town constantly. The Gracey manor was a mysterious ways. Lilith paid no mind to it honestly. All she had known was the Grandfather was the one who ended his life. Due to grief of a lost love and the manor was in the hands of his grandson. He was handsome as well. Looked a lot like his grandfather. She would occasionally see him around the town. But mind her own business. A ton of girls would fond over him. Everyone that knew Lilith were older and dead so her secret was safe. Magic saved her at a young age. Therefore she was remained 22. When she had awaken only 2 years ago.

Lilith came and walked into the streets stopping at the Book cart that was constantly going to the library every morning.

" Ah good morning Miss , Here is a book you would like." said the book keeper. He had handed her a couple of books off his cart.

" These are mystery books oh thank you your very kind." She said taking them ever so gently and placing them into her basket."

She then departed on her way to the floral cart and then the cafe. What she didn't know was something was coming her way. She continued to walk down the street like a normal day. Once she stopped by the floral cart. The women who ran it always pleasant to see Lilith every morning.

" Good morning Miss Lilith how are you this morning?" She asked smiling.

Lilith smiled back and was handed her usual ," I am doing well I am going to meet Mason at the cafe this morning and possibly do some work in the shop, how are you feel are your sores gone?" She asked in reply.

" Why yes thank you for the medicine I am glad it doesn't hurt to walk. And Mason admires you my dear you really should settle down with him. Before all the girls swoop him up. " replied the women.

" Oh no , my heart belongs to another. I have yet to find him but I am sure he is out there somewhere. Mason and Jasmine are perfect for each other." She said blushing and letting out a slight chuckle.

The women chuckled and said," Well you better run off before your late again , and we shall see who this charming lad will be become for you."

Lilith paid a sliver coin to her and departed with a smile. Her heart began to pound as she brushed off the thought of being with Mason. Don't get me wrong Mason was a dashing looking lad she would go for him in a heartbeat. But her dearest best friend Jasmine was interested in him. She respected that. She decided to pull out one of the books she received. As she began to read on her way to the cafe. The further she got through the book. The faster her heart began to beating. She didn't know what was the cause of it.

There suddenly was a shout ," Hey look out your going to get hit."

She slowly turned to someone pushing her out of the way as a run away cart came barrow ling down. She landed on the sidewalk with a body on top of her crushing her. The person took a look at her as she moved her hair. So she could see who it is that had pushed her out of the way. It was Edward Gracey. He happened to be coming down the street when he saw the run away cart coming her way. Granite he didn't think he would recognize the women he was about to save. He got a good look at her and his eyes grew wide.

" Li... Lilith." He let slip through his lips.

" I beg your pardon sir do I know you? " She said looking at him dead cold in the eyes. Her eyes were soft and bright blue. He knew those eyes from anywhere.

Edward helped Lilith up and apologized," I am so sorry for crushing you and no I don't recall I didn't mean to state that you just look like someone I know is all."

" Oh its quiet alright she must of had the same name as me , My name is Lilith please to meet you and also quiet thank you for pushing me out of the way." Lilith said as she gently took his hand.

Edward bowed and replied," Lilith is a beautiful name and your at most welcome now will you excuse me I must be on my leave. I hope to see you very soon again if you don't mind."

" Of course not I at least owe you tea or something for saving me." She said smiling so sweetly. Both their hearts pounded faster.

Edwards smiled and then took his leave. She then felt flushed all the suddenly. Like what just happened. A most richest man saved her from a run away cart. She thought he was such a handsome man. But her mind tried shaking his thought. But couldn't as she reached the Cafe. Mason noticed her face was flushed as she approached him. She sat down. Mason ordered her usual.

" You looked flushed what happened to you?" He asked confused. Mason Dawn had feelings for Lilith since they were little and before her death even. So he took close care for her. He to was such a handsome man.

" Its nothing Mason , Just a man saved me from a run away cart. He was what everyone says he is. I don't see how he isn't married yet." She said.

Mason's eyes grew she knew who she was talking about. What Mason, Jasmine and their people have kept Edwards death a secret for Lilith mental state. She wouldn't be able to contain it. She couldn't live with that her love killed himself hoping to be reunited. His death put a curse on him and everyone in the house. Making his spirit lerk in a ghost host. Hoping to reunite with his lost love.

" Mason you ok? You look like you have seen a ghost." She asked looking at him with a stern look.

Mason looked down at his newspaper and then back at her. She looked down at the newspaper and noticed Edward was on the front.

" Yeah thats him what about him?" She asked again.

Mason smiled and said," He is our client , Mr. Gracey wants us to solve the mystery behind his grandfathers death and the reason why. Not only that put the spirits around the house to rest. Hoping we can."

" Are you serious? I mean like for real this time. " Lilith said feeling her heart beat fast.

Mason nodded and watch her facial expression. " Well lets do it than I mean if it helps his grandfather rest in peace lets do it. When do we leave?" She continued asking.

Mason replied," Today in an hour come on lets go we need to meet up with Jasmine."

Lilith paid the server for their items and the they rushed into Mason's hat shop as quickly. Because of time. He greeted all the women who were currently working there and they all were giggly. He then went into the back while Lilith awed a small hat with lilacs in it. Mason peered around making sure she was coming. Mason smiled and walked up to her.

" You know the ladies here adore you to be inspired by you." He said blushing.

" Its beautiful Mason. I am pleased to be their inspiration for their hard work." She said blushing as well. She knew Mason had adored her. She only stuck on loving like wise still respected Jasmine because they were such good friends. Her heart majorly earned for someone else.

" Come on now lets get going we have work to do." He said. Putting a rose into her hair. She loved roses and lilacs. Mason loved her deeply. But he knew who her heart yearned for most. So he has a respectful man didn't want to push her into loving him. Lilith followed him into the back. He planted a sudden kiss on her cheek. As soon as they got to the back.

" What was that for Mason?" She asked all flushed and touching her cheek.

" You know what it was for besides its mainly for use to do it as kids."He said jokenly.

The deeper they went into the work room. They went through a powerful shield only witches and wizards were able to go through unless a human went inside with permission. There they ended up at the top of the stairs. Which lead to bar area. Which her father ran for wizards and witches which let them live freely underground. Lilith's father was a powerful wizard to their clan. He was the chief that carried Lilith out of the manor.

" Hello Father how are you this morning?" She asked putting her basket on the counter of the bar and giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

The chief smiled to see her happy," My someones in the good mood today I am sure mason mentioned briefly about the quest you three have today." He said.

Mason nodded and mentioned," Lilith ran into Mr. Gracey today even. He knocked her out of the way of a run away cart that was going to smash into her."

The chief put down the cup he was cleaning out and placed it onto the counter. Filling it with cautiousness. Mason and the chief always knew this day would come. Therefore he also planned to reunite the two before he found out about Edwards death. She only just awaken not long after that and He just wants his little girl to grow into a wonderful women and be loved. And that was taken from her once. The only memories he could take were that she older then she thinks and the tragic incident. Jasmine had finally arrived and sat with a large sigh at the least.

" Sorry I am late how everyone doing?" She asked The chief poured a drink and had Lilith deliver it to customers around the bar.

"Lilith ran into Edward this morning. " Mason claimed.

Jasmine looked at the chief and then back at Mason." Your for real though does she know anything at all. I mean we all know this was going to be soon."

The chief sighed and replied," Just protect her the best you two can it won't be easy and she will be conflicted, Madam leoita prophesied that the two would be reunited soon. Now she trapped in the mansion with the spirits. After the curse was placed he was able to walk among st the living. "

Mason drank his drink and looked at Lilith. " Well we just have to solve this and hope along the way we run into the end of all this curse ways. Just have to be careful."

Lilith went to a customer who was a normal and placed the cup on the table for him. " Well hello gorgeous have you thought of my offer." He said smiling.

" I would have to pass on marrying you. For one your selfish to think you can ask me to marry me with out getting to know me." She said sternly staring right into his soul.

" Fair enough , not even one night stands are up for an option I mean it would be more then one night." He said looking back at her.

Lilith rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at him. It caught Mason and Jasmines attention. " I wouldn't stoop that low even if I wanted to. Go home and rest your drunk and its not even noon." She said. Then she walked back over to the counter. Jasmine started laughing at that. She offered encounter those type of people. But she remained loyal to her heart. But seeing Lilith become serious and stern almost stuck fear in its self.

" Taught my daughter well , You take after your mother my dear." chuckled the chief.

Lilith then sat at the bar and took a drink to calm her temper. " Well I am your child to I take after you as well any way so We should get going."

She tapped her fingers and the luggage were placed in front of her. " I think its gonna be a long quest ." She said getting up and hugging her father goodbye.

Her father looked over at Jasmine and Mason with worry. Then continued to hug her super close and hard. He was super worried about this mission especially since it could bring memories painfully back for his beloved daughter. They all said their goodbyes and they all got into the carriage. Lilith sat by Mason and they all were off. She looked out the window. She felt her heart pound. Thud thud thud. She could hear it. Lilith didn't understand why she was super nervous. As they approached the gates of the Manor. It was breath taking. She noticed that there were servants and an elderly butler standing at the front waiting.


	3. Our first moment

Lilith waiting for Jasmine and Mason to get out of carriage before she did. Something unsettling about the Butler in the middle didn't feel right about him. He seemed dead inside.

" Welcome to Gracey Manor I believe the travels were quiet troubling." He said looking directly at Lilith with such sternness.

" No not at all what a lovely home this is." Said Jasmine as she tried to get him to not look at Lilith.

Then the servants had orders to take their bags. " I am Ramsley I am the head butler at this manor, Mr. Gracey is a busy man and will be meeting with you three later but for now I was instructed to give you three a new tour of the home." He said looking at Mason and Jasmine.

" Th... Thank you for letting us come work for you all. We won't disappoint." said Lilith shyly. For some reason she was shy and scared of him.

They followed him inside. They carefully followed him around. This place was huge. He then brought them to the library. It had an Erie feeling among st it. Lilith touched the books gently as they looked around. She even noticed the piano. Which was breathtaking. She then got towards the desk and couch. Her stomach began to feel quiet ill. There her eyes drawn to the floor in the between as she noticed a slight stain to the rug. Must of been wine or something. Mason also looked around with Jasmine. It felt so weird being back here again after so long. They noticed Lilith staring at the spot where they found Edward cradling her at the time. She looked pale. Ramsley had left them in the library to see if dinner preparations were ready. It was about sunset when they arrived. Lilith had a tear stream down her cheek. But once Jasmine touched her She snapped back.

" Mason lets go see if anyone needs help in the kitchen and give her a moment." said Jasmine. Mason nodded and then they disappeared leaving her alone.

Lilith was left all alone in the room where things had happened. She felt happiness and yet a lot of sorrow with in the room. She decided to go explore a little more. She found herself drawn to the long hall way between the stairs that lead upstairs. Lilith entered what looked like a ball room. But there was a dinning room table in the middle. She noticed a massive fireplace at the other wall in the middle of huge windows. The ceiling was massive and decorated. She began to admire the fireplace and the large room. When she didn't notice at first Edward was standing there watching her. Admiring her.

Suddenly Lilith began to have blur visions causing it to frighten her. She shook her head. Edward couldn't see them. She backed up from the fireplace and snapped back into reality. She held her head like it was in pain. But the pain suddenly stopped. The visions had people dancing around the room and laughing. But they to had vanished. Edward looked worried at her because she looked like she was in a ton of pain for a second.

" Damn that hurt ... What were those?" she said thinking she was all by herself.

Edward spoke softly," It's good to see you again Lilith. Are you alright?" She then turned to him. He noticed the tears that Lilith didn't feel coming down her face.

" Oh Edward this is your home is it? I am alright just stumbled upon this room and noticed this beautiful fireplace." She said looking at him smiling. Like it was nothing.

Edward stepped closely to her and gently touched her face with a cloth to wipe her tears away from her face. She touched his hand holding it to her cheek without thinking. She then quickly released and realized what she had done. Jasmine and Mason had just arrived to and noticed how close the two of them were. But Lilith pulled away. Thinking how embarrassed that was.

Jasmine interrupted that odd moment " Well I am guessing she would be in here."

Mason chuckled," well then I am guessing this is where we introduce ourselves. I am Mason Dawn and this is Jasmine Eros. I am guessing you already introduced yourself Lilith."

" I haven't properly introduced myself I am Lilith Brandicorpe Please to meet you..." She said bowing her head down in a proper manner.

" Welcome to my home I am sure you will be taking your visit as well. Please make yourselves at home." He said chuckling. He thought it was cute that Lilith was blushing and acting shy.

Ramsley came in and had everyone sit down at the table. " Dinner is served." He said as everyone brought food and served it.

Lilith was placed at the head of the table across from Edward. He couldn't stop looking at her; which made her shy and blush even more. Her hand was on the table and Mason noticed her facial expression. He went ahead and placed his hand around hers to get her to calm down. Jasmine as well smiled and thanked the servants that bowed there heads and waiting for them to finish their plates.

" What do you think of the house Miss. Lilith?" asked Edward breaking the long silence.

" hmm? well I think its breath taking I mean the detailing of this home is exquisite." She said smiling once again.

" Well this home is taken care of and admired by many. It goes a long way." He said smiling back.

Mason asked," So you want us to help care for it as well? Have you been able to figure anything out upon your grandfathers passing."

Edward looked sternly at him for a moment and then replied," Not many things have come up. All I know is the manor is huge full of its secrets. He was known to end his life grieving over his love. She has been haunting this place for years. Her tale fills these halls of her death. "

" What do you mean Sir?" asked Jasmine. Looking at him closely. While they finished their dinner

" His beloved Elizabeth ( to cover her real name ) had claimed to her life and ended it. In this very home. The grief caused my grandfather to be so broken that he ended his own life hoping to reunite with his beloved. She claimed in the end to never love him and her existence in his life was unbearable. Before he was able to stop her it was to late." He said looking at all three of them.

" Thats terrible , He clearly loved her with his heart. We will do what we can to help around here." replied Lilith catching Edwards eyes yet again. But this time she was serious.

Edward smiled and replied ," He did love her deeply. He was willing to give up everything to be with her. Please do what you can so he can rest in peace."

Ramsley came into the room and had everything cleared off the tables. He then escorted the ladies to their room and then Mason to theres. There room was rather nice in fact. Had two twin bed with canopy to it. Nice window with red drapes. and gold top decor. Flowers were placed on each nightstand. at one side there was a beautiful dresser and vanity. There was a least a couple old perfumes , a hair brush , even a detailed music box. There was a bathroom with a lovely shaped tub., with claw feet. Just absolutely gorgeous.

" He had eyes on you Lilith , its almost like he was studying you." chuckled Jasmine. Sitting on the bed.

" No I don't think so , He was a kind gentleman I am sure he was just seeing his guest. I mean we currently are the guest in the house. We offered even to help around the house to keep us busy." said Lilith looking around. She walked to the vanity with the makeup and the music box. she brushed her hand across it. She got a headache so she removed her hand.

So she then had her eyes drawn to the music box. She gently picked it up and went to examine it. Then sat on the bed to look at it.

" What a beautiful music box, I wonder if a guest left it here its just so detailed." said Jasmine. They opened the top up and wind it up. It brought two people dancing and playing music. the figurines danced along with it. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lilith just stayed focused on the music box for a moment watching them dance to the tune. Jasmine had noticed but didn't say anything. She then went to see who was the door. It was Mason.

" You girls all settled in , Looks amazing though that we get to stay like this." said Mason walking in.

Mason noticed and looked at Jasmine. Lilith could not stop looking at this music box. Mason walked over after looking nervously at Jasmine. She then shrugged nervously. Jasmine sat down on the bed after shutting the door. They watched her for a good few moments. Then Mason went over and snapped his fingers. Lilith snapped to it and shut the music box.

"Sorry I got so focused on the music and the figures dancing, it was really moving and I felt sadness all the sudden. I am alright." said Lilith looking at the both of them.

Mason smiled and commented ," Its alright we have a mystery to solve. By the sounds of it we won't be leaving anytime soon. Good thing we don't have a time frame on this one. And we are good at our job."

" I mean its a beautiful home and everyone seems welcoming. I met some of the staff in the kitchen with Mason earlier. They seem all very nice. I think I am gonna like it here." Jasmine said.

Lilith nodded with reassurance then said," Yeah I think its gonna be a great thing. I might actually enjoy it as well. I know its not forever but I think we need to enjoy ourselves while we can. But for now its getting a tad late We should try and get some sleep. I believe the butler was give our assignments for the day in the morning. Mind you this place is huge."

Mason hugged both girls and agreed. Edward had gotten up from the table and looked at Ramsley as he got back into the same room. It took him a moment to wait till they were gone and that they were in their rooms. Edward then twiddled with the box he carried on him which contain a ring for Lilith , before all of the death.

" Are you sure she is the one Ramsley?" He asked looked at Ramsley who bowed his head upon approach.

Ramsley looked at him and smiled a little bite," But of course sire , it might take time so do be patient. We will need her to be ready. "

Ramsley followed Edward into the library. " I mean I feel certain the moment I saw her I just can't help she doesn't remember like at all. I need answers about that night." Edward said pulling a book off the shelf. He pulled a book called. The Daring heart which was a book upon the arts in mysteries. One of his favorites. He then sat it down at the desk and looked at his paperwork.

" Sir patience please we need to test her and jog her memory. Just takes time for these things to happen. I'll go bring in your tea for the night. I see you have plenty of work to do." Said Ramsley , as he left again to go get his tea.

Edward sighed and was very impatient. If this was his love. There was so many questions to be asked. He looked over some land paperwork and began decoded some words and signed contracts. Trying to get his mind off of things. Setting the box off to the side to try and avoid thinking about the subject. His heart racing. Edward rustled his hair. Images of her body dead flashing in his mind. The constant nightmare of her being killed. Like a video being rewind. Lilith was sound asleep upstairs and she tossed a little. Edwards heart was sounding. Even for him being dead. The sound of the grandfather clock chiming. He decided to get up and play a little bit of the piano. To try and get his mind off those images. He began to play slow then lead into a smooth place music. Lilith began to toss and turn. Suddenly she woke up in a trance to the music. Edward had no idea. She slowly climbed out of bed while Jasmine was sound asleep. Slowly opened the door and found her way downstairs. Edward continued to play the music. She stood in front of library. Then turned to walk towards the ball room where they had dinner. There she walked into the middle of the room. Ramsley saw her coming and walking into the room. It was late in the night at this point.

Lilith found herself still in a trance. She began to dance to the piano music that Edward played. Illusions came all around her. Dancing along side her. Lilith even had a ball gown on even. Ramsley walked into the library. He coughed to catch Edwards attention. He continued to play while he looked at Ramsley.

" What is it Ramsley?" He asked stroking the keys.

" Sorry to interrupt your playing sir. But I believe your playing might have caused someone to wake up and head to the ball room." He had said professionally.

Edward stopped and looked confused. He stood up and then asked," What do you mean someone woke up?"

Ramsley looked down and remained silent for a moment before answering ," A miss Lilith had walked into the ball room. I happened to follow her and there she was she wasn't quiet awake."

Edward quickly brushed passed him and walked quickly down the hall into the ballroom. She was dancing. But her eyes were closed. He walked up to her. She didn't even seem to notice he was standing there. Suddenly she stopped and stood there facing him. Lilith then collapsed. Edward rushed to catch her. Edward then held onto her. She was sound asleep. Her body was completely relaxed in his arms. Edward lifted her up and began to carried her out of the ballroom. Light as a feather. Ramsley let him pass with her. Being sound asleep in his arms. He ended up carrying her upstairs back into her bed. Gently placing her back into her own. That she was staying in at least. She slept beautifully but had dry tears upon her face. As Edward placed the blanket over her ; trying not to wake her or Jasmine. He noticed the necklace she was wearing. It was a lot similar to his beloveds. His heart raced and his head started to pound as he lifted it. Then she began to stir in her sleep. He quickly dropped it and quickly left the room. Looking over his shoulder at her as he left.  
He then looked over at Emma and Ezra who happened to see him come out of the room.

" Please make sure she doesn't sleep walk again. As well as make sure she is comfortable as possible here. We aren't even ready for our Lilith to arrive. Do I make myself clear." Edward said in such a serious tone.

Both Emma and Ezra both nodded their heads and bowed as Edward walked away to his room and such the door. He undressed and got into his night attire. Then proceed to look over at the photo of Lilith on the mantle to the fireplace. As he sat on the bed. Holding the letter that he kept all these years. Collapsing to his bed. He winded up falling asleep.

Emma and Ezra were also servants that remained cursed in this mansion. They had died as well. They too were close friends with the three of them. As well as great servants to the Gracey family.


End file.
